kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Middleton
Middleton is a fictional suburban town that is the setting of the Disney Channel animated series Kim Possible. The hometown in which the main heroic characters live, work, and go to school. Almost every episode includes at least one scene somewhere in Middleton. Most of the frequently re-used locations are inside its borders. It is referred to one of the 3 cities in the Tri-City. The other two being Upperton and Lowerton. Geography Middleton is the center of a metropolitan area consisting of the three towns of Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton. Most scenes of Middleton are those of a quiet, suburban town, although other scenes show it to also have an active urban area with a large population base, an extensive infrastructure, and considerable cultural amenities. The precise geographical location of Middleton is impossible and difficult to pinpoint, probably intentionally so. Clues given in several episodes have provided conflicting or ambiguous information. In the episode "The New Ron", a multi-state map is shown which is centered on Middleton; this map indicates that Middleton is in Colorado or Wyoming. In the episode "Downhill", a multi-state map shows Mount Middleton to be in or around West Virginia. In the episode "Queen Bebe", Kim is in San Francisco, where she notes that she is a thousand miles from Middleton, which would indicate that Middleton is somewhere in or near the Rocky Mountains. In "A Sitch in Time", Ron states that Norway is nine hours ahead of Middleton; for approximately fifty-one weeks per year, a small part of Norway is nine hours ahead of the Pacific Time Zone, and it is nine hours ahead of the Mountain Time Zone for the remaining week. And the rest of Norway is nine hours ahead of Mountain Time Zone for those fifty-one weeks, and nine hours ahead of the Central Time Zone for the remaining week. The airplane ride from Greece /Middleton is 12 hours, as shown in the episode Chasing Rufus , when Ron and Kim had to take 3 different airplane rides in order to be reunited with Rufus . In that episode, Camille Leon also got separated fron her cat, Debutante . Geological and meteorological clues are also inconclusive. Middleton is shown to be near both arid, desert-like environs as well as greener hill country and snow-covered mountains. It is highly likely that the ambiguity is intentional. Series director Steve Loter has stated that Middleton "is Anywhere USA. It is not based on a real place", which allows the city to portray a typical locale anywhere in the majority of the American states. Points of interest *Bueno Nacho #582 *Drakken's Lair *Lake Wannaweep and its associated camps (located nearby) *Middleton Community College *Middleton Geological Center *Middleton High School *Middleton Hospital *Middleton Institute of Technology *Middleton Magnetic Institute *Middleton Mall *Middleton Medical Center *Middleton Motor Lodge *Middleton Museum *Middleton Space Center *Middleton Zoo *Mount Middleton Observatory *Smarty Mart Rivalry The Middleton High School Mad Dogs sports teams and cheerleaders have a rivalry with the Lowerton Lemurs. Competitions between these two teams are always heated. Metafictional Data *Middleton is also a city in DC Comics that was the base of operations for the hero Martian Manhunter. It's located in Colorado, one of the places Kim's Middleton was believed to be located. *Middleton was also seen on the map in the ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold ''episode "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure". Category:Locations